My darling child, my beloved Master
by Pandawasmyballpen
Summary: They left him, his darkness too busy living to notice. Now he's alone with too much time on his hands. As things change, yuugi contemplates if he has gained more what has been taken or hadn't gained anything at all or perhaps... planning a future YYY
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time to write a yu-gi-oh fanfic so please don't be harsh and please send me your comments**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Yu-gi-oh is not mine

* * *

**My Darling child, My Beloved Master**

**by: Kuso-baba **

* * *

**Chapter I**

He watched them from the window of his bedroom. Yuugi bit his lower lip sighing as he let his curtain fall and sat down on the bed gazing forlornly at the millenium puzzle lying innocently at his desk.

_Fzzt. Fzzt._

The light bulb flickered to life then back. He could hear Jounichi's and Honda's loud laughter, Anzu's giggles and his Mou hitori no Boku's deep chuckles. His eyes clenched shut shutting the image of the puzzle from his mind.

'Mou hitori no boku? Iie. Yami is another person now.' He could no longer reach him. Their link is nothing more than a dimming thread.

He curled to a ball.

Fzzt..Fzzzzt… 

'I really should fix that light.' He thought by idly. He buried his head at his pillows and tried to block the sound of the front door opening followed by heavy footfalls and merry laughter as the people he thought he once knew get comfortable downstairs at the living room.

_Fzzzt… Fzztt…._

In truth, he doesn't really blame them for forgetting him especially Yami. Yes, it hurts. It hurts a lot but he understands. Yami was stuck in a puzzle for 5000 years. He was alone in the dark. When it was completed he had lost his memories. He had no body, no means of communication aside from possessing Yuugi's body.

'But now he has one.'

…_Fzzzt…_

Yami just start living again. He finally could feel, could hear, could touch, could see. Yami could converse, could be himself without being held back by little Yuugi. He was everything Yuugi thought could never be. Strong, charismatic, tall, etc. Attributes that Yuugi can't have. And because of this, he understands why his friends would leave him. He pales in comparison to Yami.

…._Fzzzt…._

He understands. He understands a lot but still….

…_.Fzzzt…._

but still…. Even though his mind could accept those facts. Even though he could accept that these things happen.

…_.Fzzzt…._

'It still hurts.' His heart could not.

The light bulb gave one last flicker before finally dying, unable to light again.

* * *

_Ah'lu sha…..Kagadun'shia se…_

He is lying down yet he could feel nothing beneath him. He could feel warmth and comfort surrounding him. Fill him, embrace him and wrap around him like a cocoon.

…_.Doku…k'sahi…Yumodeikde…_

The soft melodic singing fills his ears. His brows furrowed in concentration, the song just bringing him further and further to deep sleep. The words…. He could not understand them, they are neither Japanese, Egyptian or even English but…. The song, the warmth, the voice…. He could feel unexplainable joy and love fill up his chest. The feeling…. This feeling, it is so familiar, He felt a slender hand brush away his bangs and rest upon his forehead as if saying to go back to sleep.

…_manji…'uruya…kai'ntaka do…._

He struggled to open his eye in vain attempt to see. He caught glimpse of the overwhelming color of gold, blue and green before his eyes fall shut finally going back to deep slumber. In his mind though a voice asked.

'Kaasan?'

Meanwhile as he sleeps, a card among many other cards from his deck glowed.

* * *

"See ya later Grandpa." Yami yelled out as he slammed the door at his hurry. Tea and the others are waiting outside to walk with him to school.

"Ah! Wait for me Yami!" Yuugi cried as he stumbled as he put on his tennis shoes, a half-eaten toast still hanging on his mouth. His call though was left unheard, as it seems that his darker half has already left. Yuugi tilted his head to the side somehow not really bothered. Ever since he woke up this morning he had been feeling happy, happier than he had ever felt for years and being left behind and ignored didn't seem to dampen his spirits unlike usual.

"See you later grandpa!" He called out pausing at the doorway to look back at his grandfather putting up the displays. The older man waved. "Have fun at school today Yuugi." The said boy grinned before leaving the house and rushing out to school.

&)&)&)&)&)&

'It's weird.' Yuugi thought as he looked outside the classroom's window, his chin held by his hand while his elbow resting on the desk all the while his other hand doodling absently at a stray sheet. Earlier that day he was being bullied as usual making him remember all to well that he could no longer call Yami for help at their fading bond. He was left alone again and he was often teased at his short height. In other words, it was the same old routing but what was weird about it is that he can't seem to get depressed at all at those things that happened to him. He's happy, heck, even giddy. As if he's excited, as if he's keeping a secret no one could ever know.

He turned his gaze to his classmates devoid of the presence of his darker half and his friends. He wasn't expecting them to be here in fact. While he might not share it to others, there's a reason why a short guy like him is attending the advanced class at high school. Grandpa made him skip years hopefully to challenge his grandson with an I.Q above 200.(**1.**) It was his gift aside from gaming he guessed.

"_Kaasan?"_

_A finger pressed on his lips silenced him. "Hush little one." She pulled him closer to her chest as they hid together from his father's searching. Her hands cover his ears when his father shouted words a young boy like him should not hear._

Yuugi shook his head to banish the memories. 'Where did those come from so suddenly?'

"Is there something wrong Mr. Mouto?" Yuugi's attention snapped back to his teacher as he smiled sheepishly. "It's nothing sir." The man nodded. "I see. Please read page 234 paragraph three for the class."

"Hai." Yuugi flipped his English textbook to the right page and stood up. **"William looked at the funnily dressed pirate with eyes burning in determination. '_So? Will you help me?'_ The pirate smiled revealing his golden plated teeth …."**

&)&)&)&)&)

* * *

(1) Yuugi DID complete the puzzle at such a young age unlike those many people who are older before him

**A/N: **….There's free Cookies for those who could guess what duel monster card glowed/reacted! If I received good comments on this chapter then I promise that the nect chapter would be longer. Oh, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gah! Finally, I'm able too upload this freaking thing. It's done several days ago but then Fanfiction has to be a &$tch.**

** Just so you know, another reason why I haven't updated was that I completely have no idea where this story is going. The first chapter was written on a whim under 10 min when I was inspired to write after reading a particular fic and thought, _"Hey, Why don't I write my own YGO Fic_" And then Boom! Why look at that I wrote a YGo Ficcy.  
**

**I don't promise that this fic will meet up to your tastes and standards and I cannot promise that its quality would not go down as most often canon fics nowadays do. I do promise that this chapter would be longer whether you like my story is for you to see and judge. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine**

**My darling child, My beloved Master**

**by; Kus-baba  
**

**Chapter II**

_I've always been the last to everything. I know that I'm… that I'm not strong, I know I'm weak, I know I'm frail, I know I'm not that confident, I'm know I'm short and easily overlooked. You may not speak it but I know you are thinking that I'm disfigured. My eyes are too big and everything else about me is wrong. But you know what? It didn't matter when **he** came. Everything changed and for a moment, I was happy….**He** made me happy…_

………………………………………………..

The day was dreary. It was cold and gray clouds hang low at the sky. "Are you going to visit Ryou today?" His grandfather's voice floated to his ears. "Un." Yuugi flashed a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I wasn't able to visit him last weekend with all the school work I had to finish. " He put on his coat and opened the door. "Yuugi." He paused not looking back.

'Please don't say anything…. Please don't tell me….'

"I always be your grandfather yuugi."

There was a brief silence before the boy chuckled. He could feel his eyes warming and blinked to stop the incoming… "What are you talking about grandpa? Of course I know that. I'll bring chicken for dinner tonight okay?" Not waiting for a confirmation Yuugi shut the door as he left.

………………………………………………………

He pulled the collar of his coat up and tucked his hands at his pocket. It was nearing winter and already people flooded the streets for early Christmas shopping. Yuugi stopped at a local donut shop and struggled a little to reach the counter. "Five jelly donuts to go please." The man at the cashier laughed a little as he handed the paper bag. "Here you go little guy." Yuugi smiled weakly at the jab at his height as he carefully counted his money before handing it to the man. "Thanks." Yuugi cradled the bag to his chest as he continued on his way running. He stopped in front of the hospital and walked inside.

"Ah yuugi. Here, to visit Ryou-kun? He was a bit depressed that you couldn't make it last week but I'm sure that he would be happy that came today." The female nurse checked her clipboard and smiled. "He's at his room now. Have fun."

Yuugi grinned at the nurse sheepishly before walking away towards Ryou's room. His smiled slowly dwindled as his face settles to an uncharacteristic emotionless façade. His rubber sneakers squeaked loudly at the silent hall.

'Ryou-kun'

Bakura Ryou had always been a special friend to Yuugi. Though he may seem frail and fragile, he had always been Yuugi's pillar of support. He was always there to listen and console even before they really got to know him. Ryou…. Really really doesn't deserve to be stuck in a mental health facility.

He's a good guy, kind, gentle, a really swell guy you know? Even though he was stuck with a malevolent spirit a few years back, he didn't really change and let his yami affect him much. It all came coming down though when the other Bakura was banished again to the shadow realm and unable to come back. The results weren't immediate though. He was happy for a while because even though he won't say it, Yuugi knew that his other was abusing him.

Yuugi liked it when Ryou is happy, there is just something about the gentle smile of his that would calm his nerves and soothe him.

Sigh.

Apparently people like him and Yuugi can't survive mentally and emotionally without a yami. Though the relationship may have been an abusive one, they still have a connection.

_Goddamit!_ His hands clenched unconsciously wrinkling the paper bag.

Ryou really didn't deserved to be left behind by his family, he really didn't deserved to be abused and he really didn't deserved to go all through those therapy and all those _shit._

He stopped at the door 345 B gazing at it for a moment before knocking. "Ryou-chan it's me…" He could here hear excited movement from inside and hear the almost silent footfalls of Bakura's bare feet as it rushed towards the door. He plastered a smile on his face as the door swung wide open and a body crashed to his.

Ryou smiled sweetly and happily at him obliviously shooting pain right through his chest. "Haha..It's nice to see you too. C'mon, lets go inside." He carefully maneuvered them inside the room, closing the door with his foot. He looked back at the albino teen hanging on him with a grin, "Look what I've brought." He raised his hand to show off the paper bag while Ryou's eyes widened. He immediately let go of his hold at the tri colored haired teen and reached for the bag which yuugi gave him.

Said boy just watched as Ryou eat through the food with fervor. "Then again, Ryou-kun has always like donuts." He muttered to himself bitterly as he could see the ghost of his old friend at the other teen. He ignored the urge to wipe off the jelly stuck from this Ryou's cheeks.

_**His** Ryou has never been a messy eater._

Ryou smiled sweetly at him as the other boy saw him watching. When was the last time did he hear him speak?

_**His** Ryou while still sweet never smiled naively like a child._

_**His** Ryou doesn't have a mentality of a six-year-old._

_**His** Ryou doesn't have the attention span of a goldfish._

_**His** Ryou wasn't unstable._

_**His** friend Ryou…._

_**His** Ryou…._

Yuugi wrapped his arms around the taller teen (boy) and let his head fall on the teen's (boy's) back. "I miss you Ryou." He whispered to himself as Ryou was too occupied giggling and playing with the paper bag to care and listen.

* * *

"How was he?" His grandpa asked as he sliced cleanly at the honeyed chicken that Yuugi brought home. "Hmm? He was okay I guess. He…well, there's wasn't really a progress yet but he's still Ryou."'A lie.'

Yuugi proceeded to set up the table. "I'm not expecting much, I just saw him a couple weeks ago excluding today."

"Ah." They both sat down.

"Itadaikimasu."

The house was bathed in comfortable silence as they ate. Yuugi regarded the bowl of food set aside for yami a moment before looking away. 'This is becoming more and more of routine.' He thought to himself sadly. It was no longer unusual for yami to return late in the night or early in the morning. Visits with bakura never fails to depress him and he admits that he had become a little bit paranoid as every so often he had to look at his soul bond with yami to check that yes, it's still there. He could remember back then, yami always visits Ryou with him but apparently he forgotten him too.

He wonders if he would turn out like Ryou…

He shuddered and decided that thought was very much unpleasant. That's why though, even if Yami does seem to care less and less about him, he cradles and nurtures their bond from his side. He had to take great care and effort in reminding Yami that he does have a hikari and this particular hikari is living and breathing thank you very much.

'It wouldn't be so hard if he would just do his part and not ignore me and run of who knows where. I don't have to beg for his attention like a starved puppy.' Yuugi thought more than a little bit irked as he stabbed his chicken viciously with his chopsticks. And then the all too familiar feelings of self-pity and depression hit him again. 'I miss him, God. I really really miss him.'

The faces of Jou, Honda, and Anzu flashed to his mind.

' Well…. I guess I miss them as well…..'

They might have cast him aside but he really did miss them when they were once his friends.

"Gochousosamadeshita."

Grandpa Motou smiled kindly at him. "Try not to stay up too late Yuugi. Don't worry, it'll all come to pass." The elderly man said as he began to wash the dishes and as the younger boy cleaned the table. "Yes grandpa."

'It's all a phase yuugi. Right now Yami is just too excited to try out everything, once he settles down everything will go back to normal. Yeah, and when everything goes back to normal I'll have kick Yami's ass for being a total dushbag for ignoring me.'

Yuugi was all too much aware that his grandpa knows how he thinks by now so his words are unneeded though hearing them did bring little comfort. His grandpa rubbed his hands dry at his apron. He ruffled his grandson's hair and bade a soft goodnight as Yuugi left for his room.

The time is half past nine. Yuugi had entertained himself earlier by playing with various puzzles and toys he found in interest. By now he sat down on his desk and began to read. The next time he looked up it was already past one. He blinked his eyes sleepily and looked down at his book. 'I'm not being pathetic. I'm not waiting for yami, this book is just really interesting that's all.' Somehow he couldn't even convince himself. He scowled lightly as he went back to reading forgoing thinking altogether lest he start to argue with himself.

* * *

It was past three o' clock in the morning when Yami came home. He closed and looked the front door soundlessly and padded the floors quietly, careful not to wake the other occupants of the house. He paused his trek towards his room though when he noticed that there was light coming from his other half's room. His brows met in thought as he made his way to Yuugi's room where the door was left ajar. He pushed it open and smiled at picture before him with little exasperation and fondness.

Yuugi is slumped over his desk drooling on his books… Again.

"You really should stop doing this to yourself Aibou." He whispered as he brushed away the bangs from his smaller counterpart's face. He traced a finger lightly over the younger boy's eye bags frowning in concern. He shook his head and moved away only to come back carrying a blanket which he used to cover Yuugi's shoulders. He shut off the opened lamp. "Goodnight little one." With that, he slid the door shut and proceeded to his own room to sleep.

* * *

** REVIEW! **

** REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here goes another chapter. My special thanks to my reviewers. 

**SexySpoonsWillRuleUsAll**

**YGO Cupid **

**A.YamiYugi**

**redconvoy**

**Shamise**

**pandagir6662003**

And all the others who reviewed in the first chapter. Thank you. Though...I still have no idea where this story is going to.  


**  
**

**Disclaimer:  
Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine  
**

* * *

**My Darling Child, My Beloved Master**

**by: Kuso-baba  
**

* * *

**Chapter III**

He was sitting on the grass with his friends at the park laughing. Joey and Honda were fooling around, Tea was giggling and Yami, he was just there, smiling. He was happy. Around them, children are playing catch. That was when the ball hit a tree near them.

"Niisan. Throw it back here please?" A small boy who looked suspiciously familiar yelled from afar waving. Yuugi blinked.

Yami was just starting to stand up when he stopped him smiling. He stood up and made his way to the ball. Picking it up he turned around to see everyone gone.

Well…

Not everyone. He could see Yami's retreating back. Then slowly Tea faded into view, her arm clutching yami's and then came Honda, with his arm thrown over Yami's shoulder and the last came Joey. The blonde looked at him for a moment giving him a two-finger salute before leaving with the others. Yuugi opened his mouth to call them back when he felt a tug at his jacket.

A six-year-old version of Ryou was looking at him with those large innocent eyes. He turned to look back where the others have left and found them gone. He shifted his gaze back to the young white haired boy a plastic smile on his lips as he laid his hand upon Ryou's head ruffling lightly his white hair.

Yuugi'e eyes shot open with a gasp. 'A dream. A dream. It is all a dream Yuugi. Snap out of it!' He breathed mouthfuls of air in hope to calm down his frazzled nerves.

_Shit. _

Yuugi wipes the tears of his eyes with his trembling hands furiously.. He hates it when he's like this. He hates the fact how he tears up so easily especially over **Some**. **Stupid. Dream.**

'But it's not a dream. Not really.'

He shuddered. He threw off his blanket and dashed towards the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face hoping against hope that he would wake up from this messed up reality and realize that what he think is real really isn't and he's just been dreaming after all. God. Does that even make sense anymore?

'Maybe it just my subconscious trying to tell me to give up and just move on.'

He splashed his face again and shook his head as he leaned heavily on the sink still trembling. He let his head fall lightly on the mirror with a soft thud. "You know what, my subconscious could just go fuck itself."

Yuugi closed his eyes and let the sound of rushing water fill his ears as he touched the fraying soul bond with his shadow with utmost care and desperation.

* * *

"You look like shit Mouto."

Yuugi turn up his half-lidded gaze away from his cooling cup of coffee to the tall brunette standing before him. "Hello to you too Kaiba-kun." Seto Kaiba remains as imposing, rude and arrogant as ever.

The said so brunette merely raised an eyebrow. "I've heard that you've skipped a few years. Finally found your self worth?'

Yuugi scowled lightly deciding whether that was a compliment or an insult. Coming from Kaiba, he would bet the latter. "You're the one to talk. You've skipped school altogether."

The brunette shrugged. "Ah. But I've never really needed it did I? Plus I don't have deadweights you called friends holding me back." Yuugi frowned behind his cup as he took a sip at his scalding hot beverage. "Is it me or do I sense a tone of regret there Kaiab-kun?" He put down his cup on the table and smiled sweetly.

Kaiba's eye narrowed. "Quite a remarkable change in attitude. What is with you today?"

Yuugi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That was uncalled for. Sorry about that. I just didn't have the most pleasant of nights or week for the matter."

"I should have guessed from those bruises and hanging eye bags are clue enough. Besides," Kaiba waved a hand carelessly. "Your insult direct more to yourself rather than me."

"Ouch."

The taller man just swept a hand through his hair and sat down on chair across him. Yuugi watched with little to no interest as Kaiba called over a waitress and ordered his meal opting to pay more attention to his cooling black coffee pondering away why he kept on taking this stuff when he doesn't like the taste in the first place. "This has got to be the suckiest day ever." He murmured to himself.

"How so?" Kaiba inquired as he took a bite from his trickle tart with more grace than anyone Yuugi has seen.

"Well, I missed my bus to begin with, I've left my project at home which I slaved off for three days, I've got chased and beaten by Keisuke and his gang. Then I ran to worst enemy or rival whichever from the two. Now we're having a civil conversation over lunch."

"Not enjoying my company Mouto?"  
"Kaiba-kun, a blade of grass is much more pleasant company than you."  
"But far less animated."  
"Hmm...True however I could do better without your attitude."  
"Not when you're presenting such a great target you won't."  
"I guess it is too much to ask for."  
"Damn right."  
"After all, who could people curse and insult on when you're nice?"  
"Mouto!"  
"Kaiba."

Two pairs of eyes leveled each other with a glare before Kaiba began to chuckle. Yuugi blinked and gave him a shocked look. "Now what?"  
"You _chuckled!_"  
Kaiba stared at him for a long moment before laughing outright. Yuugi couldn't help but grin.

**&)&)&)&)&)&)**

"We must present quite a picture." Yuugi dismissed the cooing waitress as he received the slice of strawberry shortcake he ordered. The waitress shot Kaiba a short glare before leaving which went unnoticed.

"Hm?" The said so brunette was too busy typing on his laptop.

He leaned back at his chair with a new scowl on his lips, his feet dangling above ground while Kaiba is sitting on his in a proper manner. His back almost stiff and his face tilted up almost arrogantly.

"She just told me to talk to her about child abuse."  
"Ah. So that's why I've been getting those looks more than usual."  
"Do I really look like a kid?"  
"Mouto, you have problems reaching the chair. Of course not."  
"Kaiba-kun! She assumed that I'm your child!"

Kaiba choked and typed the wrong keys in surprise. Shit. "What?! Is she completely blind? We have absolutely no resemblance whatsoever. " _Back space. Back space_.

"I know." Yuugi moaned as if in pain.  
"This is exactly why stupid people disgust me."  
"Kaiba-kun, for you everyone is stupid."  
"Exactly my point."

Yuugi pouted as he plows through his cake. "That's not really what of you think of me right?"  
"There is a reason why you are considered as my rival Mouto. If I want a dimwit fir a rival, I would have chosen the mutt."  
"Sooo……"  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Quit fishing for compliments. Just because you have marginally higher I.Q doesn't mean I would outright admit that to your face."  
"You just did."  
Kaiba blinked. "Damn."  
Yuugi snickered. "You're so kind to me Kaiba-kun."  
"Shut up Mouto."  
Yuugi only laughed.  
"SHUT UP!"

**&)&)&)&)&)&)**

"Don't you have classes today?"  
Yuugi shrugged.  
Kaiba raised an eyebrow, looking at the smaller boy over the screen of his laptop.

"After what happened earlier? No way. I skipped the rest of my classes."  
"Are you telling me that The Yuugi Mouto played hooky."  
"Yeeess." Yuugi let out a small chuckle. "Did you know how funny it is hearing you say _hooky_?" he lets out another snicker.  
"Shut up." A disgruntled Kaiba snapped. Yuugi blew out a raspberry.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Yuugi sighed watching as Kaiba went back to his laptop. He raked his hand through his hair and watched in interest as dandruff showered at the table. He blinked. "I need a shower."  
"Not as much as the mutt." Kaiba grunted.  
Yuugi laughed. "Never as much as Joey. God." Yuugi slumped and cradled his face with his hands. "Everything is just so messed up."

Kaiba closed his laptop and turned to look at him. "I hope you're not going to unload on me Mouto. I have more important matters to do than deal with your petty problems."  
Violet eyes peered between fingers. "Kaiba-kun, you're the last person I expect to care about someone else besides Mokuba."  
"Oh. Good you understand then. Angst away."  
"Nah," Yuugi straightened. "You ruined the mood. What fun is there angsting when there's no one to sympathize?"  
"Speaking of Mokuba, you should drop by sometime. He's missing you."  
"Aww. And here I was thinking you're starting to like me Kaiba-kun."  
Kaiba snorted. "You're crazier than I thought. I just want that twerp to stop bugging me every second of the day." He stood up with his briefcase on his hand, he flicked a gold card which slid on the table towards yuugi. "You should go back to dueling Mouto. All that stress is going through your head. When you got your game face back on, look for me."

Yuugi watched Kaiba's retreating form as the man went inside the waiting limo. Yuugi picked up the card and turn it over his eyes nearly popping out. There on the card is his name and picture with the words VIP stamped out on the unlimited access keycard at Kaibaland.

* * *

"I'm home!" Yuugi called as he removed his shoes and place them on the shoe rack. "Grandpa?"

"Welcome home Yuugi. I'm here at the back."

Yuugi turned slip through the open door towards the basement and saw his grandpa sorting through the new delivery. "Hey grandpa. Need some help?"

The older man made an agreeing sound, his mind seeming too busy with the inventory list to form a proper answer. "Could you place those boxes over there Yuugi? I'm afraid my back isn't up to it anymore."

"Sure grandpa." Yuugi removed his jacket placing it on the chair nearby. He grunted as he picked up a box.

Gods was it heavy. No wonder his grandpa needed help.

"You're came home early today. "  
Yuugi started with the next box. "Yeah. You don't mind do you?"  
"You're old enough to make your decisions grandson. As long as your grades doesn't suffer too much."  
"Hmph." Yuugi grunted again as he picked up another box. "Thanks."

Sugoroku looked up from his clipboard and his eyes widened in surprise. "What happened to you?" He cried out in concern at his grandson's bruises. Yuugi tried to wave out his grandpa's concern but all was futile as Sugoroku step up to him and began inspecting his bruises. "It's fine grandpa. I'm okay." He pulled out away from the older man's grasp.

"Yuugi,, you came home looking beaten up. I hardly call that okay."  
"It's fine!" The tri colored haired boy looked down at his feet. "Look, I know what it looks like grandpa and it's fine. I can handle it. Sure, my day started out bad but it got better later on so I'm okay."

"Hmm." His grandpa poked one of his bruises lightly making him wince a little. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
Sugoroku sighed at his grandson's stubbornness. "Fine. Finish up then come with me to the kitchen so we could do something about those"

"Hai."

Grandpa Mutou only shook his head and went back to his list.

* * *

T.B.C.

* * *

**REVIEW. REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW. :);:):)**


	4. Chapter 4

Yes. Yes. It has been a long time since I last updated and I apologize for that. I only hope that you would still find my story satisfactory. It is rather slow but it will pick up later on. Truthfully, I only have vague ideas on what direction this story will go to but we'll see. I might just surprise you and myself. I must admit my story was inspired from many others that I had read. Which? I will not mention.

Please review. I freaking love reviews!

With that said and done, please enjoy and send me your opinions on this chapter. Thank you very much.

**Disclaimer:**** Yu-gi-oh is not mine. **

**My Darling Child, My Beloved Master**

By Kuso-baba

**Chapter IV**

"Where….where am I?" Yuugi stared at the glowing globe of green light resting on his palm. He looked up and gazed around him. He was surrounded by the soft color of white as globes of green light similar to the one resting on his palm floats around the air.

He looked towards his feet only to see a city resembling the city of Domino way below.

"I'm flying?" Strangely that notion didn't even faze him. He walked around, his steps making ripples on the image below as if he's walking on water. His ear twitched as he heard tinkling soft laughter. He turned around, "Hello?"

"_iygu'shl kudowil muskah …..Yuugi."_

Almost hidden from the small globes of light, Yuugi saw a rather blurred form of a woman.

"_Come mor tuos del karid."_

"I'm sorry. I don't understand you. What are you saying?" He began walking towards her dazedly as if hypnotized by her voice and already he could feel something inside him change as he grew nearer.

"_hosh'uya martel Yuugi….mas'aate my Yuugi"_

He stopped at the shock when he saw her form clearly as well at the sudden oh so _wonderfulbeautifulhorrifyingdisgusting_ feeling of overwhelming familial love slammed to his chest which spurned on torrents of tears. "oka…san…."

And he doesn't know why. Doesn't know why he call this mysterious figure with blue skin and golden hair with soft eyes full of love broke and build something inside him. He doesn't know why the figure held striking resemblance to something so familiar from his past as well as his present. All he could do is walk towards her open arms and bury his face to the soft folds of her robes.

"_inli'ga diloved son…"_

He let her caress his cheek and he closed his eyes simply to just feel.

"_Come to me my beloved… my son….my Yuugi…"_

And he sank down to her arms smelling the sweetest scent as his consciousness faded as did the world and everything in it. And he never felt so loved and so safe as he did now in the arms of his "okasan."

**&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)**

Yuugi sat staring blankly at the small dot in the wall while his alarm clock continued on to sound shrilly. 'What exactly was that?' He put a hand over his chest where the feeling warmth resides still. He turned and shut down the alarm when its piercing noise starts to hit new heights. His gaze flickered to the deck of duel monsters cards sitting innocently at his desk and unconsciously he reached towards them. He thumbs the rather worn and slightly faded images as he shuffled through them only stopping as he saw the familiar card of mystical elf. Again, the feeling of something outwardly and so loving rose inside him. He quickly covered and returned them to the case.

Seriously….

What the hell is wrong with him.

"This is Kaiba's fault." He grumbled. It doesn't matter that it has been days since he last saw the guy but ever since then he had been having these recurring dreams of the duel monsters at his deck most particularly, the mystical elf.

"Maybe he's right. I should go back to playing. Even the cards are haunting me now." He ended that with a whine as he glared suspiciously at the said deck of cards. He mentally checked his soul bond with his Yami and scowled unhappily at the frayed golden thread. "Or maybe I'm going crazy now. Stupid Yami. Stupid soul bond. Aurgh!" He threw himself back to the bed and glared at the ceiling. "…Stupid me for setting the alarm clock at a no school day. Grr."

He twisted the sheets, he rolled on his bed, backwards, forward, sideward, he wiggled, he bit the pillow and rolled with his pillow until he fell down the floor with a loud thud. Yuugi is bored. Yuugi is frustrated. Yuugi is annoyed and irritated. And right now, it is official; he had gone coo coo bananas.

He reached towards his wallet lying on top of his bedside table. Flipping it open he stared at the golden VIP card Kaiba gave him and scowled.

'Well, no use of staying inside here. I'll just go visit the café. Maybe he's there.'

With that in mind, he stood up and starts his morning rituals and as he passed Atemu's door on his way, he didn't even notice the occupant was gone nor did he pay mind.

**&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&**

Yuugi poked his head to get a better view at the new games displayed at the window. 'Hmm… the shop still doesn't have that. Better tell grandpa later.'

He straightened up and turned only to grimace at the human traffic. He glanced at his watch and inwardly groaned. Great. He just had to pick out this time of the day to go out. Real smart Mouto.

He ducked towards an empty alleyway breathing a sigh of relief.

Until someone ran over him.

Yuugi gave a small yelp as he fell over.

Whoever ran on him fell on top of him.

Whoever ran on him had also carried an ice cream cone which had splattered on his face.

Yuugi wiped the sticky cold confectionary off his face and looked up to apologize- (no matter even if does go around wearing clothes like a punk or a gangster, really he's a sweet boy. And no, it is not a bondage suit.)

Only to meet icy blue eyes.

And almost screamed.

**&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)**

"Do you make it a habit to run on people Mouto?"

Oh shit.

"It took me three hours to finally escape my bodyguards and eat my ice cream in peace and quiet without being stared at only for you waste it. "

Oh **SHIT!**

Kaiba sneered down at Yuugi. "You will replace it or I'll make you're life even more hell than it is now."

"Get Off!" Yuugi managed to croak. 'Kaiba likes sweets?'

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow at the vertically challenged teen. "I'm not moving here until I get confirmation Mouto. Besides, I'm quite comfortable here thank you."

Yuugi glared at him.

Kaiba merely smirked back.

"I hate you." Yuugi pouted in defeat.

**&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&**

Yuugi stared at Kaiba who sat across him at the table of the same café the last time they had met as he ate through the bowl of strawberry ice cream with such elegance that only the cultured rich posses. He marveled.

Kaiba gave a long-suffering sigh. "Yes Mouto. I'm eating strawberry ice cream and yes, you're still paying."

Yuugi unconsciously pouted. "I know that already but you could have easily paid it for yourself. Why did you have to pick the most expensive one?"

"You bumped into me, wasted my food, ruined my clothes, hence, destroying my day. I'm entitled to an interest Mouto. I'm will suck your wallet dry."

"You're so mean to me. I thought we were friends!"

"Stop imitating that Tea girl."

Yuugi almost drowned at the coffee he's drinking. He laughed. "Her name is pronounce _'Tey-ya'_ not Tea"

Kaiba would have rolled his eyes if the action had not been beneath him. "Whatever. Tea , Teya, starts with a T, and with an A. No difference."

"My…You're really talkative today."

"….".

"Kaiba? Kaiba? Helooo-"

"…."

**&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)**

"Sooo…. How many people knows about you're sugar addiction." Yuugi asked as he watched Kaiba decimated his slice of chocolate cake mentally praying that older man would be full already.

"That particular information will cost you."

"Does anyone else even know you like sweets?"

"Refer to the sentence above."

"You don't look like the kind of person to eat those."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What do you exactly expect me to eat then?"

Yuugi brows met in thought. "Um… foods like Pegasus eat?"

"…I assure you Mouto. I may be infinitely richer than you and the peasants around me but I do process functioning taste buds as normal as anyone else. Don't insult me again." Kaiba sniffed as he put down his fork which he had pointed threateningly at the smaller teen earlier. "And just for that I'm going to order another." He hailed over the waitress.

Yuugi groaned.

**&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)&)**

"Don't you get enough of sleep?"

"Not recently, no." Yuugi covered his mouth as he yawned. "The shop has been keeping me busy and my nights had not been exactly restful."

"Don't we all…" Kaiba grumbled. "What are you doing particularly at that alley anyway?"

"I was trying to evade the human traffic during rush hour." Yuugi answered truthfully. "I didn't want to be trampled over."

"No. I suppose not." He called over the waitress.

"You're not going to order again are you?!"

Kaiba scoffed. "Of course not. I'm asking for the bill."

Yuugi looked shocked. "You do have a heart!"

"I am human too. In case you haven't noticed." Kaiba sighed.

"I was wondering about that."

"I could always order another round." Kaiba replied with an annoyed look.

"No! no. Bill is fine."

Kaiba smirked.

Yuugi fished out his money and place it on the tray the waitress handed with a grimace. "I was thinking of taking you up on your offer. I do kind of miss playing duel monsters."

Kaiba checked his watch and shook his head. "It's too late for that now."

"Yeah… I guess. Tomorrow?"

"Don't you have school?"

Yuugi's shoulder slumped. "I guess I forgot about that. Maybe after?"

"Sure." The taller teen shrugged.

"I'll see you at 3."

"Make that at 4"

"Ah. I keep forgetting your job. Don't I?"

"Yes. I'm afraid controlling the business empire is rather tedious." Kaiba said rather regretfully as he stood up and stretched his legs. He flipped open his phone. "Pick me up."

Yuugi rolled his eyes and smiled. "Tommorow at 4."

Kaiba closed his phone. "Yes. " He picked up his briefcase and regarded the other man in a thoughtful manner. "You're surprisingly a good companion Mouto."

"Was that a compliment?" Yuugi inquired with a hint of humor as he, too, stood.

Kaiba merely smiled lightly before turning and leaving the café. "I do believe it was." He entered the limo.

Yuugi smiled. This day hadn't turned bad. Not bad at all.


End file.
